overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Assassination Attempt on Gazef Stronoff
Assassination Attempt on Gazef Stronoff was a conspiracy orchestrated by the Nobility Faction of the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Slane Theocracy to eliminate the Gazef Stronoff. While this plan was conceived by the Nobility Faction in order to decrease the power of the Royalty Faction, the Theocracy took advantage of this opportunity to further weaken the Kingdom as a whole in their long-term goal to have the nation annexed by the Baharuth Empire. Background Carne Village is surrounded by strange men along with over a hundred angels. Gazef Stronoff watching them from afar realizes that they are the Sunlight Scripture. He then suspects that the imperials knights that have been terrorizing the countryside were most likely from the Slane Theocracy. Ainz Ooal Gown asks why are they targeting this poor village as there is nothing of value. However Gazef informs him he does not know, the magic caster deduces that they are here for the Warrior Captain, understanding that he seems to be very unpopular in certain circles. In Gazef's suspicions, he believes that the nobles in the Kingdom colluded with the Six Scriptures using the destruction by the knights and the suffering of the commoners to draw him out. The Overlord having questions of his own notices that the angels are Archangels Flame. He wonders why monsters from YGGDRASIL are in the New World and if there is a connection to the Great Tomb of Nazarick's transfer. Gazef realizing he is under-equipped for this task, as most of his armament were left back it the Royal Capital at the insistence of the treacherous nobles, he humbly asks Ainz Ooal Gown’s assistance. Rather than get involved in a volatile political dispute Ainz declines. Gazef attempts to implore him to give his aid even asking him to lend his Death Knight with offers of reward from the king. Ainz still refuses, forcing Gazef to suggest that he could forcibly conscript him. The magic caster is unimpressed with the threat of daring the human to try. Sensing that Ainz was not an enemy he should make, Gazef accepts his neutrality in this affair. While failing to secure the magic caster’s help in fighting the Sunlight Scripture the two shake hands, with the Warrior Captain thanking him for rescuing the villagers. Gazef makes one request, that Ainz protect the villagers promising he whatever he desired. Ainz brushes aside the offer but does honor the warrior’s request to protect the village. Before parting their separate ways, Ainz gifts Gazef small idol trinket. After the Warrior Troop leaves to confront the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz impressed with Gazef’s determination orders Albedo to have the Eight-Edge Assassins locate and knock out all ambushers surrounding the village. When the village chief queried why the Warrior Captain abandoned them the Overlord of Nazarick explained that Gazef was a selfish man but further consideration, Ainz began to understand that Gazef was a heading towards the enemy not as a suicide mission but to offer a distraction so as to let the villagers escape. Realizing the extent of Gazef’s sacrifice the village chief was ashamed of thinking so low of the former. Ainz consoled him that he should honor Gazef by seeking safety. For additional protection, Ainz orders the villagers to hide in one of the storehouses which he will protect with magic. Battle Gazef and his troop ride off to face the Sunlight Scripture. Gazef knowing that confronting the Scripture to be suicide contemplates on whether or not to shift the theatre of the battle to Carne Village, drawing Ainz into the battle. However, he rejects it as it would defeat the purpose of saving the village and continues on with his original plan. He orders his men to hit the enemy hard and draw the sentries from around the village. It would give the troop a window to escape. Gazef instead would stay behind to cover them. Seeing the enemy in sight, Gazef shot an arrow from his bow at one of the magic casters, only to have it deflected by magic. The magic casters from the Sunlight Scripture begin their counterattack launching spells at the Warrior Troop. The horse of Gazef was then affected by mind-controlling spells by the magic casters, causing it to rear up, nearly throwing Gazef off, though the warrior managed to stay balanced. His men realizing Gazef's uncontrolled mount came to his aid urging him to leap to one of their mounts. Gazef seeing an angel swoop down, drew his sword and slays it. He calls to his men to turn around and charge ahead. A second angel approaches which Gazef incapacitates with his sword. Turning to the rest of his opponents, now outnumbered and alone Gazef prepares himself. To his surprise, his men return back into the battle, rather than escape. He curses their stupidity but at the same time is proud of their loyalty. The magic casters launch spells at the riders mount causing some to fall. Several angels took the advantage to swarm the warriors. Though the warriors were on par with the angels in terms of their fighting power, they were soon in dire straits due to the support from the magic casters. The Warrior Captain then activated his trump card, his Martial Arts. Beginning with Slash of Light, he kills six angels in one sweep. Just as another angel attempts to lunge at Gazef with its flamings sword, Gazef uses Counter to dodge it and strike it. He presses on with the attack by enhancing his speed with Acceleration which allows him to dispatch angel after angel. The cleric seeing their summons being slaughter would not stand for this, thus their captain, Nigun Grid Luin order all the clerics to focus their spells on the Warrior Captain. Gazef seeing that he was losing stamina due to his Martial Arts and that his men were totally outclassed, roared in fury at the magic casters. Already on his last legs, Gazef made one last desperate charge only to be hit by a spell in the belly. Their prey stunned, the Sunlight Scripture launched a barrage of thirty attacks on him. Gazef managed to stay conscious but was losing focus. Now on the defensive, he was being assaulted by angels as he parried their attacks. Falling on one knee, Gazef found his body unable to move. Nigun seeing this orders all the angels to attack. Unwilling to die just yet and give those that led him into this situation satisfaction he managed to rise back to his feet. He declared himself the Warrior Captain with pride to enemies before him. Nigun unimpressed at the man's valor asks Gazef if that is all he has to say. He belittles Gazef for not saving himself, sacrificing his life to protect the pathetic commoners. Gazef then dares the man to take his head. Knowing that words are useless at this point, Nigin mocks Gazef telling him after he dies that the Scripture will massacre all the villagers. Gazef then begins to laugh telling the priest that the village is protected by someone who is stronger than him. Nigun is confused at Gazef's words and believes that he is talking nonsense. He then orders the angels to kill Gazef. Just before the angels launch their attack, Gazef hears Ainz's voice, and find he and his men transported to the warehouse where the surviving villagers are hiding. Confused by his new surroundings he understands that Ainz saved him before collapsing from his injuries. Aftermath After Ainz Ooal Gown defeated the Sunlight Scripture, Gazef met with the magic caster one last time before he and his men left for E-Rantel to treat their wounds. The Sunlight Scripture was nowhere to be found, not even their bodies, though Ainz informed him that they were disposed of. Upon his recovery from his injuries, Gazef Stronoff and the Warrior Troop returned to the Royal Capital to give their report of events. Ainz Ooal Gown's name became well known amongst the nobles and the King. However, the scheming Nobility Faction suggested that make plans to seek Ainz out in order to detain him, due to his lack of affiliation. They even went far as to suggest he orchestrated the situation with the attacks on the villages and was consorting with the Theocracy. Gazef was alone in testifying for his savior as it was only his word alone against the nobles. The Baharuth Empire, through their spies within the ranks of the Kingdom's nobility, also became aware of the magic caster's existence. Emperor Jircniv, seeing the potential power of a man who could easily defeat one of the Six Scriptures, sought to bring him to his side. He planned to drive a wedge between the Kingdom and the mysterious magic caster so as that he would be eventually alienated by the Kingdom. Fluder Paradyne also expressed his interest in Ainz, hoping that the latter was skilled in magic as he or perhaps superior as he desperately wished to further his knowledge in magic. References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars